And For That Beautiful Goodbye
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: 2 years ago, Kim had befriended a girl named Grace and helps her through bullying by three evil girls. These girls had pushed Grace to her limit, so she committed suicide. 2 years later, Kim is having the same fate as her friend Grace by being bullied these three girls. She just want to end it all but what happens if someone wants to help her, will she except it? PROJECT BEAUTIFUL


**WARNING, THIS STORY HAS SWEARING AND MATURE CONTENT. IF DON'T YOU LIKE READING THIS KIND OF STUFF, I ADVISED YOU NOT TO READ IT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It  
****  
Kim's POV**

**Flashback from 2 years ago**

It was my first day in Seaford High. I just had moved from Tennessee. My parents had a job transfer here. This was going to be my school till graduate. Now, I was trying to find my locker. When I found it, there was a girl standing beside my locker. I walked over to her and said "Hi, I'm Kim. I'm new here"

"Stay away from me" she said bitterly as she started to walk away.

I was bewildered. I never knew that people can be so mean. Back home they were so friendly. But I knew that I wasn't Tennessee anymore. Unexpectedly, two boys who were wearing a track suit that said "Black Dragons" grabbed the brunette girl. The girl struggled to let go. Their grips were too strong for her.

"Let go of her!" I shouted

One of the boys came up to me and spat "Mind your damn mother fucking business, bitch!"

I was pushed against the locker and he punched me in the stomach. I groaned in pain and fell to the ground. At the corner of my eye three brunette girls just stood and just watched as an innocent girl being bullied.

"Aren't you going to fucking help her?" I screamed

They just ignored me. They seemed amused by this. Another boy pushed the brunette girl into the ground. Her books had scattered onto the floor. Suddenly, the curly haired boy grabbed the girl's hair, and started yanking it.

"Please stop! It hurts!" the girl cried out

He ignored her pleads and kept on going.

"Stop, you're hurting her!" I yelled out

The curly boy didn't listen to me. But instead, he started to slap her. Where the hell are teachers? I need to take things to my own matter. I didn't want this innocent girl getting beat up on school grounds.

I got up and I started screaming "Get away from her" pushing the boys away. I grabbed one of the girl's books and the hitting the curly haired boy, repeatedly. The curly haired boy had let of the girl and starting running away with his friends. The three brunette girls just walked away. As if, it was nothing.

"Hey are you alright?" I said as I helped her up

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, about earlier and thank you for saving me" she said

"It's alright and you're welcome. By the way I'm Kim, Kim Crawford" I said

"Grace, Grace O'Doherty" she said

"So, who were those people?" I asked

"The people who have authority, and not to be mess with" she said

"But why do they pick on you?"

"I don't know. They picked on anyone who is below them" she said

"Well, for now I'm going to protect you!" I said

"Oh no, you don't have to do that" she said shyly

"Yes, I do cause we're friends now. We have each other backs" I said

"Friends?" she confusingly like she didn't what it meant

"Yes, friends!" I said

"You're my friend?" she asked me again

I nodded.

"OMG, we're friends! I have a friend" she said happily

I knew this was a beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**A Month Later...**

I looked over to Grace's locker which was next to mine, she wasn't here. I called her but no one picked up. She must have been sick. I'm going to visit later after school. Suddenly, the principal called me into his office over PA.

"Have seat, Kimberly"

"It's Kim"

He just gave me a look. I ignored him and sat down.

"The reason why I called you here is that Grace's parents found this in her room. Its address to you" he said as he handed me a letter.

I opened the letter. What I read shocked me.

**Dear Kim,**

By time you're reading this, I'll be gone. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You're nicest person and I'm so grateful that I got meet you. Thank you for the memories. I'll always cherish them. Thank you for having my back. But most of all I wanted to thank you for being my friend, my one true friend. I'm truly sorry that I had to leave you. But I want you to stay strong for me, Kim. I'll be watching over you, remember that.

Goodbye, Kim. I'll miss you. & I'm sorry.

**You're Dearest Friend,  
Grace**

When I finished reading the letter and ran of the office and headed to my locker.

"Grace committed suicide. She's dead. She left me." I thought as punched my locker

I was now on full on crying. I had mixed feelings about this. I was devastated and mad. She's was my only friend. One minute she was here and then she's gone. They were going to pay for what they did to her.

Suddenly, two people came up and grabbed me from behind. They blindfolded me and tie my hands together. They pulled me and took me somewhere. They put me in a chair untie my hands.

"You killed her! You fucking killed her!" I exclaimed in anger while I started to fight back

But they strapped me down, my hand and feet to the chair.

"Did someone tell you speak? Huh, bitch?" voice one shouted

Then someone had slapped me to make me shut up.

"You fucking killed, Grace! You fucking killed her!" I shouted again

They covered my mouth with a handkerchief that was tied together.

"Lindsay, what are we going to do with her?" voice two whispered enough for me to hear

Then, I heard footsteps. More like clanging of heels and I smelt smoke.

"You little wrench, you're going to pay for what you done" voice three said as someone yanked my hair

I groaned in pain.

"Since, that bitch is gone. You're going to replace her. You son of a bitch" voice one said

"I have fight to them, for Grace" my last thought before they hit me with something hard making me blacked out.

**Present Day**

I walked through the empty halls of Seaford High, had finishing studying in the library. I wanted to avoid these three girls who continued to make other people life a living hell, including mine. As I was about to leave, I had bump into someone. I looked up and saw were Erica Straffman, Heather Clarke and their queen Lindsay Calvano standing there. Also, Frank and his goons were there too.**  
**  
"Frank. Kai grabbed her!" Lindsay ordered

Kai grabbed my right arm and Frank grabbed my left arm. They started to haul me.

"No, don't!" I pleaded as I tried to break free.

Their grip was too strong. Lindsay turned around, angrily.

"Would you shut up, you fucking whore! You're so fucking annoying" snapped Lindsay

She slapped me in the face hard enough for me to spit out blood. Some people just stood there and just watched, some even tried to look away. Even teachers, couldn't do anything about it because Lindsay ruled the school. The two boys hauled her to the back of the school. Once they were, there were a lot people lining up. Frank and Kai pushed me down onto the ground.

"Everyone, this is what you all came for! Come on and pay up!" Heather shouted at the crowd

"This is going be fun." Erica smirked

The Black Dragons goons handed the tomatoes to the paying crowd. Frank came up to Lindsay.

"Here you are, my queen" Frank said

He handed her the first tomato. Lindsay move forward and stood in the middle holding the tomato in her hand.

"Alright. One, two, three! Throw!" shouted Lindsay as she threw the first tomato

They started to throw the tomatoes at me and calling me names. I just stood there, **helpless**. In background, I can hear their laughter. They even took pictures. This went on about until they ran out of tomatoes. This was an everyday thing. I couldn't stop it, even if I tried.

Once, they were done, they just left there me covered with tomatoes. I picked myself up and ran to home, crying.

When I got home, I quickly ran to the bathroom and quickly undressed. I turned on the hot water and let myself in. The hot water was soothing and relaxing my tense muscles. After 20 minutes, I got out of the shower, grabbed my towel and dried myself. I looked into the mirror, with scars and bruises on my body. This was the evidence of 2 years Lindsay and her gang bullying me. Tears, started to form in my eyes.

There were also bruises and scars of me hurting myself for the past 2 years. From my wrists to my neck. Once, I tried to hang myself to end it all the pain and the torture. But it had failed miserably and I still had the rope burn on my neck. I reached up to neck to feel the bruises while looking at the mirror. These bruises and scars won't ever go away. It will be an always a constant reminder.

"Grace... I'm sorry..." I thought as I broke down, crying

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.**

– browneyesbeauty


End file.
